vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Megurine Luka/@comment-37245405-20181030030509/@comment-53539-20181119225248
"Deserved" is an open opinion and a lot of it had to do with the state of things. Meiko was Yamaha's Vocaloid and the Vocaloid software was not made with any Vocaloid intended to ever be updated. In short we should have a handful of releases per engine all selling about 1,000 units approx and none having any significant impact on any part of culture. Everything that happened with Miku is the reason things are what they are today. After Miku and co, CFM were going to move onto other projects like Project if..., none of these side projects have occurred because CFM is caught up in the whirl that is Miku's popularity. So CFM making money over selling Meiko and Kaito updated them to continue to earn money on them, as they got a cut of the original handling of their vocals on behalf of Yamaha. They were the 3rd party distributors. So, no, Meiko did not "deserve" an update - she got one because it could make CFM money and its the basis of all their updates. This is why they rushed out Kagamines Act1 to catch the Vocaloid craze after Miku was a super hit from day 1 and why they just loop cycle through all their vocaloids. Constantly updating them. Adding nothing new to their caste because their existing ones earn enough money and new Vocaloids are less profitable to launch these days in an overcrowded Japanese vocaloid market. Miku alone pays for a lot of things that CFM does in sals of merchandise. Meanwhile, Meiko gets the least amount of merchandise of all... Because right now... She is one of the least successful of the 6 vocals they handle and Kaito is more likely to get attention. Same goes for Rin over Len. Meiko gets attention mostly during big events such as big anniversary dates while CFM gives attention first most to their own CV series and Miku the most. Otherwise, if Miku hadn't been a hit... we'd have seen what other studios do, I mean CFM itself was a nothing company almost. The biggest internet distributor of CFM's kind was Internet co, CFM went from a nobody company over night literally because of Miku. In due respects, Vocaloid may have been even retired after a few versions and remained an obscure software like Chipspeech and other synths are and have been in the past. The "US" team consisted of English speaking producers (which is hard. Think of it this way, half of Oliver's dev team came from places like VO forums, the most bias place against English Vocaloid.) and a English teacher. The most input they got recently was by getting Yuu's provider to help Miku's. The trouble is the main devs are Japanese and they don't know much about English pronounication, this was brought up with Diva. They had to hire two English tutors to out weigh the votes by Japanese team members because it seems it was counterproductive. This is the biggest problem many of the studios are facing with producing a non-native language voicebank. In reverse, Yohioloid had a similar problem with CFM having to help with his Japanese side. But Internet co definately had troubles with Gumi English as it was indicated at the time. And Wat lost his patience with Kaito English at one point. He basically said "A stupid westerner would destroy their computer trying to use English Vocaloid". Luka's provider said it best, she cannot mimic a native English speaker nor will ever be as good as one, she herself doesn't even consider herself fluent in the language. For Miku English, her provider barely speaks English and didn't when she started so there is a hell of a hurdle to leap over for Miku. And all Vocaloids with CFM English before Miku V4 English are worst because Miku English improved things greatly over them. So Luka V4x isn't that great overall despite being voiced by one of their best English speakers. And thats the problem. When speaking on CFM English we always get a subpar voicebank that doesn't match the vocal range of the Japanese one and has cut corners at times. This is why there are generally low expectations for CFM English vocals in general and why Nana, Gumi and Fukase are recommended over them. Even with improvements, Miku English isn't as good as any of the V4 English voicebanks of native speakers and Fukase and Nana out class her because their speakers are better at English generally. While I can't comment on Meiko or Kaito English provider's Englsih capabilities (because no one has ever brought it up), the fact remains you shouldn't hold things in such high regard. Remember there was a time that it was generally regarded Japanese Luka did better English then English Luka, which sums up beautifully that even with this in mind nothing matters anyway. Even if CFM English was the best in the business, it wouldn't matter. To the average fan they can't seem to tell what is good or bad anyway which is the point I made elsewhere on "Len is the best Vocaloid". Likewise, we don't seem to actually know how good English Vocals are, to me I'm fortunate as I grew up with the vocals Chipspeech is based on, especially Rotten.ST's.